1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system and a data protection method of the same, for example, a storage system which protects data by preventing data replication from a secondary volume to a primary volume in a copy pair and a data protection method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a storage system before, in conducting remote copy, the volume of a storage device to be a replication source and the volume of a storage device to be a destination are specified to create a copy pair, and data replication is conducted from the volume of the replication source to the volume of the destination.
In addition, as a technique of controlling access in a storage system, such a technique is known that when an access request is received from a client, in the case in which it is determined whether the client issues an update request and it is determined that the client issues an update request, a master that is a mirror source is selected, whereas in the case in which it is determined that the client does not issue any update request, a mirror is selected, and then control is conducted in such a way that access requested is executed as the selected master or mirror is a target (for example, see Patent Reference 1 (JP-A-2007-219693)).